


Alexander 1

by jtheroux



Series: Revelation Redone [1]
Category: Baroque (Video Games)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 05:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jtheroux/pseuds/jtheroux
Summary: Introduction to how Alexander came to The Thamigiel Order.





	Alexander 1

The Archangel leads a scientific and religious organization. The Thamigiel Order. The name is derived from the words Thamiel/Thaumiel, duality in God, and Chaigidel/Ghagiel, confusion of the power of God. The Archangel, Alexander Adler, became its head three years ago. 

He came to the organization in the year 4045 after running away from home. The day he arrived was very unique as the current heads of the organization at that time had just placed an odd artifact that they had found in a secure room at the lowest level of the main building. Alexander somehow managed to make his way not only to the research facility, but down to that very room.

When questioned he stated: 

“I followed the Rushakriti here. God told me to follow them.”

“What are Rushakriti?” One of the men asked him.

Alexander looked at the odd artifact, a voice only he could hear answered. Looking back to the group he said, “God says that they are a means of gathering and transmitting information about the world.”

“Oh does he now?” Said another implying that this child isn’t right in the head. “And what else does God say?” He looked down at the young teen.

Again a voice spoke to the teen.

“She says that you think I’m crazy, and that you don’t believe that she exists.” Alexander crossed his arms in defiance.

“She?” A different man stepped forward. “How do you get that idea?”

“The voice that I can hear is a woman’s.”

“Tell us, where are you from? You don’t look like you wandered in from the ghetto, but you also look like you’ve traveled some ways to get here.”

Alexander looked at the man with steady eyes before relaxing. “I’m from Grepo.”

“Grepo? That city is about ten miles from here! You must be starving.” The man went to the young teen. “Come, let’s get you something to eat and some clean clothes. We can discuss more after that.”

Alexander looked at him. “Okay.”

Alexander was fed in the cafeteria, and given clean clothes to wear by one of the mothers that worked at the facility. He told them his full name and they in turn contacted his father back home.

While they were in the church part of the facility (for even though they were scientists they didn’t make fun of or hinder anyone in their beliefs) his father arrived. With a bloody axe hidden in his coat.

“Come here Alexander.” The madman gestured for his son to come to him. “I’m taking you back home now.”

Alexander, knowing his father’s intentions, didn’t go to him.

His father stepped closer and went to grab his arm. Alexander stepped back. “Don’t touch me!” To Alexander, his father’s face looked hideous. It bore no resemblance to what he looked like years ago. “You’re too far gone father, there is no saving you now.”

“What are you talking about?” His father looked confused. “Do you know how worried I was when I couldn’t find you? You’re lucky that they called. I may never have been able to find you! Do you know how worried your sister was?” He stepped closer and put his hand on his son’s shoulder as he spoke. 

“My sister? What do you care about her?” Alexander brushed him off and stepped back. “I know what I see, you cannot fool me!” He glared at his father.

“Now listen here boy!” The father said threateningly, “you are to come here this instant or-“ And the man’s words were cut off when he put his hand on one of the pews, or rather, on a strange spiked orb about the size of a basketball, and vanished. As soon as he vanished, screaming and a loud thud followed by more screaming could be heard outside.

A woman came rushing in. “A man has just fallen off of the roof!”

Alexander stared at the strange orb. People that he was with noticed it as well. One went to touch it.

“What is this?” He said inching his hand closer and closer.

“Don’t touch it!” Alexander exclaimed, grabbing the man’s hand and pulling it back in a panic. 

People looked at him in shock.

“Father touched it and God sent him to the one on the roof,” Alexander stated calmly. He wasn’t staring at the strange orb anymore, but at an area near it. “Who are you?”

There was nothing there. But the boy saw a young woman standing there. She had short light colored hair.

_I will not allow any of my angels to be harmed._

“Your voice…are you God?”

The being nodded. Her voice sounded far away, as it always had to him.

“Where are you?”

A soft smile.

_I am here._

And then she touched the strange orb and vanished.

“What…what just happened?” The foolish man asked Alexander as he gently touched the boy’s shoulder.

Alexander turned to him.

“You could see it?”

“The thing that’s…where’d it go?”

The strange orb was gone. But to the boy it was still there.

“The Rushakriti, you could see it?” The boy sounded puzzled.

“Is that what that thing was?”

Alexander nodded.

“Why did your father have a bloody axe with him.” Dell (the man who helped Alexander get food and clean clothes) asked.

“Because, I saw him kill my older sister. His face…” Alexander fell silent.

“Sir!” An order member rushed in. “What should we do? Police have already been called…”

Dell looked at the young teen. What should they do? If what this kid is saying is true, then maybe their prayers have finally been answered. He looked at this teen. His most striking feature is his red eyes. He must be one of them. One of the distorted ones. More and more of them had been appearing over the years.

“We tell them that the man came here to commit suicide after killing his daughter.”

Alexander looked at him warily. 

_He suspects that you are mutated._

“My father was becoming twisted. My sister as well, though…her’s looked different.”

They looked at the teen in silence as sirens sounded. The police had arrived.

“Take Alexander here,” Dell said to Daphne (the mother who gave clothes to Alexander), “take him to where your son is.”

She looked at him with some understanding. Her son also had some distortion.

“Come with me Alexander.” She grabbed his hand with a warm gentleness.

_Go with her._

Alexander walked with her to a different part of the complex.

She took him to the housing area. This five-story building was like an apartment complex. All staff (researchers, janitors, cooks, priests, maids) resided in this building. She took him up to the third floor, to the apartment that she and her only son resided in. Luckily her son was in the research facility at the time.

“This building houses everyone.” She had explained to Alexander when they entered it. “My son isn’t home right now, but you will meet him later I’m sure.” She sounded nervous at that.

_Her son is distorted. He no longer looks as he once did._

“How old is he?” Alexander asked her as the exited an elevator on the third floor.

“He’s younger than you, but…” 

They made it to the apartment. Apartment number 309.

Upon entering Alexander could see how she had clothes that fit him. Pictures of her son, in various stages of his distortion, were everywhere around the room.

_He doesn’t live here anymore._

“At least he’s not in pain…” Alexander muttered to a picture of a little brown haired boy that was untouched.

“What was that?”

“Nothing.” He placed the frame back down on the table. This woman. He could see that her mind was distorted. Everyone he had ever met had some sort of distortion. They didn’t see it, but he could. He had talked to God about it. She had said that he is the only one in the world capable of perceiving the Rushakriti, the distortions in others, and able to hear her voice. She said that people had different distortions depending on their mental and physical state. His sister had a pure physical distortion that degraded her body and mind. Her body wouldn’t do what she wanted anymore. His father’s mind became corroded by the stress of his job, having a living doll for a daughter, and having to homeschool his son, who would have been ostracized by society if they saw him.

A ringing sound disrupted the quiet of Daphne cleaning photos that had been hung up on strings in the hall. A panel next to the door lit up. The words on it stated that Dell Rakes was calling.

Daphne rushed over to it and pressed the green phone icon.

“Well?” She asked as the screen changed to video of Dell.

“The police have just told me something important. They said that another squad had been to the house after neighbors called. They saw him leave with the axe… They know that he has a son.”

“What should we do?” Daphne sounded worried.

_She’s using you. She wants you to be her son._

“I’ll talk to them and explain.” Alexander said confidently.

Both adults looked at him.

“With my father gone I have no other family. You have an orphanage here. I will simply stay here then.”

“This place-“

Alexander cut her off. “Are they still here?”

After a moment’s pause, “yes, they’re still here. In fact they wish to speak with you Alexander.”

“If you would allow us to speak with you,” An unidentified voice came through the speaker, “we would like to talk with you as soon as possible about what happened.” Dell’s face moved aside as a man in uniform moved into the frame.

“Certainly, ask me anything.”

“How did your father get from here to the roof?”

“God transferred him using the Rushakriti.”

“God?” The man looked to Dell who nodded. “I’m afraid I don’t quite understand what you mean.”

“Sir,” another voice said and the man looked off camera, “you need to see this.”

The man took something and watched what was on it. “Huh…so,” he looked to Alexander, “this is what you meant. But I’m afraid this could be doctored footage.”

“I can prove that it.”

“How?”

“I can go to you right now.”

“Very well, I’m interested.”

Alexander walked to the wall. There was a Rushakriti on the floor right below the screen. He paused.

_Don’t worry, I won’t let any harm come to my angels._

He touched one of the spikes and was instantly transferred to the same exact Rushakriti that his father had touched in the church. It was a quick lurching sensation that made him stumble a bit. But he recovered quickly.

“See?” 

Dell and the officer both quickly turned around to face him, and several others as well.

“Well, I’ll be damned. That’s amazing!” The officer rushed over. “And you say that God did this?”

“Yes. God said ‘I will not allow any of my angels to be harmed.’”

“Angels?” Dell asked surprised. “God said that?”

Alexander nodded.

“And God implied that you are one of them?”

The room was silent.

Alexander looked up at the cross that was hanging on the back wall.

_Do you realize now child? Don’t you remember what I have told you before?_

“That cross,” Alexander pointed at it, “it’s hers.”

The group looked up at the cross on the wall. Unlike the cross of Jesus, this one had eight points. It was simply the same but with an ‘x’ intersecting the ‘t.’ 

“What do you mean?” Dell asked him.

“God says that her last incarnation, which explains being female, was the one to found this religion.”

“Her last incarnation?” Dell questioned the teen as he himself tried to recall how the religion that this cross signifies started.

_2020 I revealed my nature._

“2020? I don’t understand…”

Dell pulled up an encyclopedia on his handheld and typed in the name of the religion: Amalgma. “Well, let’s see what information is available about it’s origins. Though as I recall, and as this is verifying, most records before 2079 were destroyed by the Vatican. Ah! Here…” Dell swiped, and the screen on the wall under the cross showed the page for it. “See? ‘The Vatican had come to a conclusion that the events that happened between 2019 and 2034 that were said to have been caused by persons they will not name, were fabricated and done as a means to give doubts to their faith as well as other popular faiths.’”

“I know that the Vatican isn’t open-minded about other faiths, but deliberately destroying documents?” The police officer stood arms crossed. “I’m still wondering what all is going on here. What does this have to do with your father dying?”

Alexander cooked his head to the side, “well… That’s because he was trying to kill me. Tell me officer, what have you seen at my house?”  
The officer seemed taken aback. “What we saw at your house?”

“Yes, did you not see it? Did you not see the condition of it?” The officer remained silent. “Hmm, so they haven’t told you anything then.” Alexander closed his eyes and sighed. “I guess that’s for the best. In any case,” he turned from them, “God killed my father to protect me, just as she led me here. It’s for our sake that these things happen, though,” he paused, “no, never mind. My father was beyond anyone’s help.”

“So, officer, what are you going to do? You can’t arrest this young man, he has committed no crime.” Dell asked.

“I will have to tell my superiors about this, and we will require a copy of those security tapes.”

“Consider it done.”


End file.
